


Objection

by queenmidalah



Series: The Coulson Chronicles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jemma is Coulson's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes, a man once (and sometimes still) known as the Winter Soldier, slammed his way into the church in a suit that clung to every muscular part of his body just right with two words that left Jemma Simmons' heart pounding.</p><p>"I object!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a RP prompt on Tumblr that influenced this.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He had made it clear months ago that he wasn't interested, so she had moved on. Now here she stood in her wedding gown, preparing to take her vows and what happens? 

James Buchanan Barnes, a man once (and sometimes still) known as the Winter Soldier, slammed his way into the church in a suit that clung to every muscular part of his body just right with two words that left Jemma Simmons' heart pounding.

"I object!"

"Oh thank God," Skye, Jemma's maid of honor, said at her side at the altar.

Jemma looked at her sharply, her nose and forehead wrinkled in confusion. She glanced at her fiancé. Richard Finnegan’s mouth was pressed into a thin line. The two had gotten close after Jane Foster had introduced them. At first Jemma had thought perhaps she was a second choice since Jane had chosen Thor over Richard a year ago when he had returned to Earth when she had been possessed by the Aether. However, she realized in a way that was what she was doing as well. Jemma’s heart firmly belonged still to Bucky Barnes.

“What is going on?” Jemma finally asked, looking back to Skye, then out into the congregation where her father, and team leader, Phil Coulson sat beside her mother and stepfather. Melinda May sat beside Coulson. Members of the Avengers sat just behind the family of the bride, except Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, who were entering the church now behind Bucky.

“I believe his words were pretty clear,” Richard said. Jemma glanced at him. Despite how annoyed he had looked, he sounded almost… relieved.

“He…” Jemma turned to look at Bucky. “No. You do **_not_** get to do this! You made your decision months ago that you didn’t want to--.”

“I can change my mind when I realize I made a horrible mistake,” Bucky interrupted. “You can’t marry him, Jemma.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Jemma proclaimed.

“The man who loves you,” Richard said quietly. Once more, Jemma looked at him. He faced her and took her hands. “I expected this, to be honest. I just didn’t think it would take him this long to get his head out of his ass.”

Jemma’s face crinkled again, tears starting to form. “Are you… are you saying you don’t…” She tried to jerk her hands away. “Are you saying you were waiting for him to let you off the hook?!”

“No!” Richard said, keeping his hold on her hands. “No.” He swallowed before giving her a sad smile. “I did come to love you, but we both know that I do not love you as you deserve to be loved, and you do not love me as much as you love him.”

“Maybe we should get these people out of here,” Steve whispered to Sam. He nodded and the two began urging the guests out of the church until everyone but those that were considered family and close friends remained. 

“He doesn’t get a say anymore,” Jemma said to Richard.

“I love you, Jemma,” Bucky said. “I was a fool for letting you go.”

“Stop it,” Jemma said, trying not to look at Bucky.

“Never,” Bucky said. “I--.”

“Stop it!” Jemma said again, louder. “You can’t be here doing this! Not when you’ll just change your mind later!”

“I won’t change my mind,” Bucky said, moving closer to where Jemma stood.

“Jemma,” Richard said quietly. He lifted her hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “You need to resolve this with him. You love each other…”

“But I’m engaged to you,” Jemma said quietly, tears slipping onto her cheeks.

Richard smiled sadly, brushing a tear away. “Not anymore,” he said. “It’s time I move on too. If I am honest with myself, I saw you as a form of Jane. I think I need to find someone who isn’t a scientist to fall in love with.”

“But…” Jemma started.

“He’s right, Jemma,” Skye said softly. “You know that deep down.”

Jemma closed her eyes before finally nodding. She opened them again and slid her engagement ring off her right hand to hand it to Richard.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Richard said. “Have a wonderful life, Jemma.” He kissed her hands again before quietly making his way towards the side of the church, leaving them all alone.

“Let’s give them some privacy,” Bruce Banner suggested. Even the priest had retreated. One by one, everyone moved towards the back of the church and headed out of the sanctuary area. Coulson was the last to leave, closing the doors softly to give his daughter and Bucky privacy.

Bucky hadn’t moved, his eyes never leaving Jemma as she stood at the altar, staring at the floor. She looked so achingly gorgeous to him, but sad at the same time. He did this to her and if he had any say in the matter, he intended on making it up to her for the rest of his life.

“Why couldn’t you just leave me be?” Jemma asked, her voice breaking.

“I tried,” Bucky said. “I was too broken, too wrong for you.” He gave her a half-smile when she looked over at him. “You deserved better.”

“That wasn’t your call,” Jemma said quietly.

“I know,” Bucky said, taking a few tentative steps towards her. When she didn’t move to stop him, he started up the steps to the altar. “Steve and Nat both said so. So did your father.”

“My father?” Jemma asked, frowning.

“Coulson came to see me after I…” Bucky shook his head. “Anyway, he told me that it wasn’t my place to determine who was best for you except you. I was just too stubborn to admit it until I was almost too late to change it.”

“Who says you aren’t already too late?” Jemma asked with defiance in her tone.

“I love you, Jemma,” Bucky said. “I fully intend on spending the rest of my life proving to you that I love you more than anything ever.”

“What if I don’t love you?” Jemma asked.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Bucky said even though his voice held a small tremor.

Jemma swallowed. Her lower lip started to tremble, tears forming in her eyes once more. She blinked forcing a tear to fall onto her cheek as she met his blue gaze.

“You broke me that day,” she whispered. “I never felt such pain until you said you didn’t have feelings for me and that I should just move on. And I tried. I tried to move on, then you show up here and tell me you love me.”

Bucky reached for her hands, taking them between his own. She could feel the cool metal of his left hand beneath her skin, a stark contrast to the warmth of his right hand. Yet it was the most natural and wonderful feeling she had ever felt.

“I am so sorry that I hurt you,” Bucky whispered. “If I could take back what I did, I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can’t. All I can do now is tell you how much I love you and how much I want you. All I can do is get down on bended knee and beg for your forgiveness and for your heart. All I can do is hope you’ll marry me today instead and let me prove to you every single moment of every single day that I mean what I say.”

“You… you want to marry me? Today? When I was supposed to be marrying someone else?” Jemma asked.

“Today, tomorrow, next week, a year from now,” Bucky said. “I just want to be with you, Jemma. Please say you’ll--.”

Jemma never gave him the chance to finish before she launched into his arms, pressing her lips to his. His eyes closed as he poured his love into the kiss as she did the same. He may have made a mistake all those months ago, but he wasn’t going to waste any more time dwelling on it now that she was in his arms. She was all that mattered in his life and even if they didn’t marry right then and there; the day would come when they would.


End file.
